


Heillä ei ollut enää mitään kiirettä

by jessepirpana



Series: Rappio-AU // Ninjago [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruiseshipping, Car Sex, M/M, Ninjago, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, sort of an alternate universe?
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: “Sun vuoro…” Cole tokaisi vaimeasti, samalla kun hän näpläsi nuoremman paidankaulusta. Jay hymähti ja tarttui paitansa helmaan. Hän nosti vaatekappaleen päänsä yli ja laski sen käsistään lattialle. Cole kosketti nuoremman kylkiä ja silitti pehmeää ihoa. Jay punastui hieman lisää ja hymyili ujosti. Hän kumartui suutelemaan Colea jälleen. Suudelma kesti pitkään, eivätkä he halunneet irtautua toisistaan. Jay siveli Colen niskaa ja hartioita hellästi. Colen kädet vaelsivat Jayn alastomalla selällä ja vyötäröllä. Jay huokaisi. Miehen kosketus tuntui uskomattoman ihanalta. Cole suuteli Jayn kaulaa, mikä sai nuoremman puristamaan Colen olkapäätä voimakkaasti. Mies naurahti matalasti ja jatkoi Jayn kiusaamista.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Rappio-AU // Ninjago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098620
Kudos: 1





	Heillä ei ollut enää mitään kiirettä

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. this fic is in Finnish but the English translation is coming soon. events take place during my alternate universe fic called Säikähdyksellä selvinnyt and the events of these fics might be referenced in it

“Mihin me tänään mennään?” Jay kysyi innoissaan istuutuessaan mustan Mersun etupenkille. Oli kaunis syysilta ja aurinko paistoi vielä. Cole nojasi autonsa kylkeen ja tuijotti kaukaisuuteen samalla polttaen tupakkaa. Mies oli pukeutunut mustaan toppiin ja farkkuihin sekä hänellä oli aurinkolasit silmillään. Colen hiukset olivat kiinni hänen päänsä päällä.

“Mitä jos vaan ajellaan?” Cole vastasi kysymykseen kysymyksellä. “Aina ei tarvi olla päämäärää”, hän tiputti savukkeen maahan ja sammutti sen tennarinsa kärjellä. Cole avasi oven ja istuutui autoon. Cole työnsi avaimen lukkoon käynnistäen auton, napsautti turvavyön paikoilleen ja valmistautui ajoon. Hän laittoi vaihteen ajoasentoon, valitsi musiikin ja laski käsijarrun. Jay katseli miehen ammattimaista toimintaa ihaillen. Hän itse ei osannut ajaa, eikä hänestä oikeastaan edes ollut rattiin. Jay pelkäsi ajamista liikaa.

“Meinaatko ajaa pitkällekin? Mulla on vielä illalla muutama juttu, jotka pitää hoitaa”, Jay ilmoitti ennen kuin he olivat edes kerenneet liittyä kunnolla liikenteen sekaan. Cole suunnisti kohti moottoritietä, joka suuntasi etelään.

“En tiedä. Ehdit varmasti hoitaa kaiken huomennakin, jos ei tänään keretä takaisin”, Cole vitsaili ja katsoi sivusilmällä nuorempaa miestä etupenkillä.

“Niin varmaan”, Jay naurahti. “Kiitti kun pyysit mut tänne. On mukava viettää taas aikaa kahdestaan.” Cole nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi Jayn suuntaan. Cole laski toisen kätensä Jayn reiden päälle ja silitti tuota kevyesti. Jay katsoi ensin kättä reidellään, jonka jälkeen hän katsoi Colea.

“Mitä tuijotat?” Cole naurahti ja liikutti kättään hieman ylemmäs.

“En mitään…” Jay mutisi ja nojasi kosketukseen. Cole virnisti hieman, sillä hän tiesi mihin Jayn ajatukset olivat suunnanneet.

Maisemat vaihtuivat nopeasti heidän kiitäessään moottoritiellä. Cole vaihtoi kaistaa ja ohjasi auton poistumisrampille. Hän laittoi vilkun oikealle ja kääntyi valtatielle, josta pääsi eräälle luonnonsuojelualueelle. Sinne he eivät olleet kuitenkaan menossa.

“Mihin me nyt?” Jay kysyi ihmetellen toisen reittivalintaa.

“Mä näytän sulle jotakin”, Cole vastasi salaperäisen oloisena. Jay ei tiennyt, pitikö hänen pelätä vai olla innoissaan. 

Cole ajoi auton parkkiin levähdysalueelle. Auringon viimeiset säteet paistoivat tuulilasista heidän kasvoilleen ja Cole otti aurinkolasit pois silmiltään. He olivat kaukana kaupungista, keskellä metsää. Cole tykkäsi ajaa pitkiä matkoja, varsinkin alkuillasta ja yöstä. Hänestä oli ihanaa, kun sai katsoa auringonlaskua ajaessa, kuunnella musiikkia, jutella ja pitää Jayta kädestä. Tai oikeastaan, hän piti suuren osan ajasta kättään toisen reidellä, eikä niinkään kädellä. Hän tiesi Jayn pitävän eleestä hyvin paljon ja yleensä Jay teki samoin myös Colelle, vaikka käsi hänen reidellään häiritsi ajamista lievästi. Kerran hän oli niin sanotusti innostunut liikaa kosketuksesta ja ajaminen oli päätynyt suihinottoon. Colen oli silloin ollut pakko pysäyttää auto tien laitaan, jotta hän ei olisi ajanut kolaria. Onneksi tänään ei ollut käynyt niin.

Cole sammutti auton mutta jätti radion päälle, sillä hän halusi luoda musiikilla tunnelmaa. Koko matkan he olivat kuunnelleet Colen omaa soft rock -listaa, mutta nyt Cole yllättäen vaihtoi kokonaan genreä. Kaiuttimista alkoi kuulua rentoa, hidastempoista musiikkia.

“Lo-fi?” Jay ihmetteli, Cole nyökkäsi ja hymyili nuoremmalle. “En tiennytkään, että tykkäät myös tällaisesta musiikista. En oo koskaan kuullu, että soittaisit tätä sun huoneessa”, Jay puheli ja katsellen kuskin paikalla istuvaa miestä.

“En mä tätä yleensä edes kuuntele, mut tänään teen poikkeuksen”, vanhempi virnisti iskien silmää toiselle. Jay näytti hämmentyneeltä. Cole otti Jayn kädestä kiinni ja hymyili tälle. Hän kumartui keskikonsolin yli suutelemaan rakastettuaan. Jay vastasi suudelmaan innoissaan.

“Tämänkö takia sä ajoit mut tänne asti?” Jay kysyi virnuillen. Cole naurahti ja laski kätensä takaisin toisen reidelle silittäen miestä hellästi. Hento punastuminen oli havaittavissa Colen kasvoilla.

“Mä ajattelin, että lähdetään vaan ajelemaan mutta… jos sä haluat. Koska mä ainakin haluan...” Cole aloitti hiljaa. Jay nielaisi ja nyökkäsi. Cole tunsi hänet liian hyvin, koska osasi lukea Jayn ajatukset. Oikeastaan, ei siihen edes ajatustenlukua tarvittu, sillä Jayn käytöksestä paistoi läpi halu sekä tarve tulla kosketetuksi.

“Ha-haluan…”, Jay sai kuiskattua ennen kuin painoi huulensa uudestaan Colen suuta vasten. Jay nojautui paremmin konsolin yli, jotta he pääsisivät lähemmäksi toisiaan.

“Tuu syliin”, Cole kehotti Jayta. Hän liu’utti istuimensa niin taakse kuin vain sai, kallisti sitä hieman taaksepäin ja laski rattia alemmas, jotta heillä olisi mahdollisimman paljon tilaa tehdä mitä halusivat. Jay kapusi vaivalloisen näköisesti keskikonsolin yli miehen syliin. Hän oli horjahtaa vasten ikkunaa menettäessään hetkellisesti tasapainonsa. Jay asettui miehen jalkojen päälle hajareisin. Vaikka auto oli iso, ei siinä ollut tarpeeksi tilaa tämän tason aktiviteeteille.

“Tää on vähän hankalaa”, Jay mutisi ja koetti saada itsensä aseteltua hyvin Colen päälle. Cole naurahti ja katsoi nuoremman vääntelehtimistä. Takapenkillä tämä olisi helpompaa mutta Cole päätti silti jäädä eteen. Hän uskoi, että asento tulisi toimimaan jossakin määrin. Tilannetta helpotti kuitenkin se, että Jay oli paljon lyhyempi kuin Cole, joten hän ei tarvinnut itselleen niin paljoa tilaa, kuin Cole tarvitsi. Jay mahtui näppärästi istumaan miehen syliin. Cole tarttui Jayn käteen ja veti tämän lähemmäksi itseään. Hän katsoi sinisilmäistä miestä rakastavasti.

“Kaikki hyvin?” Cole varmisti ja pyyhkäisi punertavia hiuksia pois Jayn kasvoilta. Jay laski kätensä Colen olkapäille ja silitti peukaloillaan tämän kaulaa. Hän hymyili ujosti ja nyökkäsi. Jayn kasvot punoittivat hieman, vaikka he eivät olleet edes päässeet kunnolla alkuun. Cole rakasti toisen hieman jännittynyttä olemusta. “Otetaan rauhassa, jooko?” Cole mumisi ja nojautui suutelemaan miestä jälleen. Jay äännähti hyväksyvästi, samalla vastaten suudelmaan. Jay siirsi kätensä Colen niskaan ja sieltä kohti päälakea. Hän avasi miehen hiukset ponnarilta ja päästi pitkät, mustat suortuvat valahtamaan alas. Jay sotki kätensä noihin hiuksiin ja alkoi leikkiä niillä. Cole äännähti. Jay tiesi, kuinka paljon Cole piti siitä, että hänen hiuksiinsa koskettiin. Jay veti itsensä kauemmaksi, jotta pystyi katsomaan toista.  Pitkät hiukset sopivat Colelle hyvin. Jay siirsi kätensä alas ja alkoi nykiä toisen paidan helmaa. Cole tajusi vihjeen ja otti paitansa hitaasti pois päältään. Jay henkäisi nähdessään treenatun yläkropan. Hän istui hetken hiljaa ja ihasteli toisen ulkomuotoa. Cole heitti paitansa takapenkille.

“Sun vuoro…” Cole tokaisi vaimeasti, samalla kun hän näpläsi nuoremman paidankaulusta. Jay hymähti ja tarttui paitansa helmaan. Hän nosti vaatekappaleen päänsä yli ja laski sen käsistään lattialle. Cole kosketti nuoremman kylkiä ja silitti pehmeää ihoa. Jay punastui hieman lisää ja hymyili ujosti. Hän kumartui suutelemaan Colea jälleen. Suudelma kesti pitkään, eivätkä he halunneet irtautua toisistaan. Jay siveli Colen niskaa ja hartioita hellästi. Colen kädet vaelsivat Jayn alastomalla selällä ja vyötäröllä. Jay huokaisi. Miehen kosketus tuntui uskomattoman ihanalta. Cole suuteli Jayn kaulaa, mikä sai nuoremman puristamaan Colen olkapäätä voimakkaasti. Mies naurahti matalasti ja jatkoi Jayn kiusaamista.

“Cole…” Jay kuiskasi ääni väristen. Hän joutui tarrautumaan toisella kädellään penkin selkänojasta, sillä kosketus oli hänelle liikaa. Cole näykki ja suukotteli Jayn rintaa. Jay sulki silmänsä ja antoi itsensä toisen armoille. 

Jay oli herkkä kaikenlaiselle kosketukselle. Aivan sama mitä kohtaa kehossa koski, Cole sai Jayn kiemurtelemaan tai äännähtämään. Vanhempi työnsi kätensä nuoremman vyötärönauhan alle ja kosketti herkkää aluetta. 

"Ota ne… pois", Jay henkäisi. Hän halusi vapautua lopuistakin vaatteista, jotka tuntuivat tässä vaiheessa hyvin turhilta. Cole nyökkäsi ja suorastaan repi Jayn vyön auki. Jay nousi pois miehen sylistä auttaakseen toista riisumaan hänet. Hän palasi hetkellisesti omalle istuimelleen ottaakseen housunsa pois. Jay ei pitänyt kiirettä riisuutuessaan, hän halusi kiusata Colea samalla tavalla, kuin tuo oli kiusannut häntä äsken. Cole katsoi myös omaksi parhaakseen heittää omatkin housunsa pois, jotta he pääsisivät jatkamaan mahdollisimman nopeasti. Cole oikeasti vain veti housut alemmas sen verran, että kriittiset paikat tulivat esiin. 

Cole katsoi nuoremman alastonta kehoa ihaillen. Jay palasi miehen syliin uudelleen ja painoi otsansa vasten Colen otsaa. Jay alkoi kuljettaa sormiaan miehen vatsalihasten päällä, kosketus sai Colen säpsähtämään ja äännähtämään kevyesti. Jayn sormet liikkuivat vaistomaisesti alaspäin, kunnes löysivät kohteensa. Jay nojasi hieman taaksepäin katsoakseen kumppaniaan silmiin. Cole vaistosi, että Jay haluaisi kysyä lupaa johonkin mutta hän ei vain saanut sanoja ulos suustaan.

"Anna mennä", Cole kuiskasi Jaylle. Nuorempi tarttui kiinni vanhemman elimeen. Jay olisi halunnut ottaa Colelta suihin, mutta tilan puutteen takia tyytyi vain käsipeliin. Cole voihkaisi pienesti. Jay oli taitava käsistään, monessakin mielessä. Cole puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, sulki silmänsä ja antoi Jayn puuhastella omiaan hetken. Pieni hymy kareili nuoremman huulilla hänen leikkiessään Colen miehuudella. Jayn kasvot punoittivat suloisesti.

“Mmh…”Cole huokaisi ja sai Jayn naurahtamaan. Cole painoi selkänsä vasten auton istuinta ja nautti tunteesta kun häneen koskettiin. Jay ei olisi halunnut lopettaa mutta mikäli hän mieli saada Colen sisälleen tänään, hänen ei pitänyt jatkaa. Niinpä Jay päästi tuskallisen hitaasti Colesta irti ja kumartui kuiskaamaan hävyttömyyksiä toisen korvaan.

“Pane… mua”, Jay mumisi tuskin kuuluvasti. Cole avasi silmänsä ja näki nuoremman odottavan ilmeen. Hän iski Jaylle silmää ja kurotti kädellään keskikonsolissa olevaan lokeroon, jossa hän säilytti kondomeja. Jay kääntyi katsomaan, mitä vanhempi etsi ja naurahti hieman. Cole katsoi Jayta merkitsevästi ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

“Oletan, että sä et halua paljaalla?” Cole kysyi repiessään käärettä auki hampaillaan. Jay häkeltyi, eikä osannut sanoa mitään. Hän vain tyytyi pudistamaan päätään nopeasti. “Sitä minäkin…”, Cole hymyili. Hänestä oli söpöä, miten nuorempi ujosteli kaikkea seksuaalista, vaikka he olivat olleet tässä tilanteessa aiemminkin. 

“Onks sul… liukkarii täällä?” Jay mutisi samalla kun Cole asetti suojan paikoilleen. Mies äännähti myöntävästi ja osoitti radion alla olevaa lokeroa, josta Jay etsi pienen muovituubin.  “Sä oot varautunu kaikkeen…”, hän mutisi ja pursotti geeliä käsiinsä ja Colen elimelle.

“Haluutsä et mä-.”

“Ei tarvitse, työnny vaan hitaasti…” Jay pudisti päätään mutta Cole näytti epävarmalta.

“Sano, jos sattuu…” Cole huolehti, vaikka tiesi Jayn kestävän kipua yllättävän hyvin. Jay mumisi jotain vastaukseksi asettaessaan itsensä paremmin Colen päälle. Jay ohjasi Colen oikeaan paikkaan. Hitaasti mutta varmasti Jay antoi Colen työntyä hänen sisäänsä.

“Rauha-...ah- ssa…” Jay sanoi päästäen pienen vaikerruksen suustaan. Cole ei liikkunut, sillä halusi Jayn ottavan ohjat itselleen, koska Jayn oli helpompi liikkua kuin hänen. Jay istui hänen sylissään hetken vain hengittäen. Lopulta Jay tukeutui penkin selkänojaan ja alkoi liikkua maltillisesti. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi tunteelle vallan. Cole piti käsiään molemmin puolen Jayn lantiota, ohjaten toisen liikettä hieman. Nopeasti Cole antautui tasaiseen ja verkkaiseen rytmiin ja siirsi toisen kätensä koskettamaan Jayn elintä. Jay puri huultaan ja henkäisi. Cole painoi päänsä vasten Jayn kaulaa ja suuteli herkkää ihoa. Nuorempi äännähti vaimeasti. Cole huokaisi, sillä Jay osasi liikkua niin hyvin, että se sai Colen värisemään mielihyvästä. Jay avasi silmänsä hetkeksi, nosti Colen leukaa hieman ja suuteli miestä. Hän äännähti taas, mutta hän ei voihkaissut. Jay ei ollut sitä tyyppiä. 

Cole oli aina ihmetellyt sitä, miten Jay osasi olla hiljaa sängyssä mutta normaalissa kanssakäymisessä tai keskustelussa häntä ei tuntunut saavan hiljaiseksi millään. Ääntelyn puute ei Colea haitannut, sillä Jay osasi ilmaista mielihyvänsä muilla tavoin. Jay saattoi välillä ottaa häntä kädestä kiinni ja pitää itseään lähellä Colea. Jayn pienet eleet saivat Colen heikoksi. Heidän rakastelunsa ei oikeastaan koskaan ollut kovaa tai äänekästä, pikemminkin rauhallista, hidasta ja lempeää. Vaikka he molemmat olivat aika kiivaita persoonia, jokin saivat heidät toimimaan hitaammin toistensa seurassa, varsinkin intiimeissä tilanteissa. Kuten nyt. Molemmat kyllä tiesivät, mitä oli luvassa. He eivät vain halunneet pilata sitä hätiköimällä turhaan.

Jay keinui Colen sylissä hengittäen raskaasti. Cole siveli Jayn elintä, mikä sai Jayn kallistamaan päätään taakse ja inahtamaan pienesti. Toisen huulilta karkasi vaimea “mm” ja Cole tiesi tekevänsä jotain oikein. Nuorempi peitti kädellä suunsa, aivan kuin häveten päästämäänsä ääntä. Cole otti hellästi toisella kädellään Jayn ranteesta kiinni ja laski käden pois suun edestä. Jay katsoi rakastajaansa hieman hämmentyneenä.

“Ah-a-... anna mun kuulla sut…” Cole henkäisi. “Ei sun.. mm.. tarvi peitellä sitä..” vanhempi sanoi virnistäen. Jay nyökäytti päätään. Cole oli heistä se, joka piti enemmän ääntä sängyssä. Jay tiesi, ettei hänen tarvinnut pelätä ääntelyä tai voihkimista mutta hän ei osannut tehdä kumpaakaan. Hän yleensä vain hengitti, henkäili tai huohotti. Tälläkin kertaa hän turvautui noihin kolmeen. Jay painoi otsansa Colen olkaa vasten ja voihkaisi hiljaa. Cole henkäisi kuullessaan toisen äänen. Hän suuteli toisen kaulaa hyväksyvästi. Niin kaunista.

Jay painautui aivan kiinni Coleen. Hänen hengityksensä tiheni ja muuttui katkonaiseksi. Jay ei tarvinnut sanoja kertomaan, että hän oli lähellä. Jay sulki silmänsä ja antoi itselleen luvan tulla. Cole hellitti otteensa, sillä hän tiesi, kuinka herkkä Jay oli juuri laukeamisen jälkeen. Hänen olisi toki tehnyt mieli koskea toista ihan tahallaan, vain aiheuttaakseen Jayssa jonkin reaktion. Yleensä se oli huokaus tai äännähdys. Tällä kertaa hän kuitenkin päätti jättää mahdollisuutensa käyttämättä ja hän antoi Jayn olla. Cole työntyi vielä muutaman kerran uupuneeseen kumppaniinsa, ennen kuin laukesi itsekin.

He istuivat sylikkäin tasaten hegitystään. Cole veti itsensä ulos Jayn sisältä ja tämä hengähti voipuneesti. Tuntui tyhjältä. Jay nosti päätään ja katsoi rakastaan silmiin. 

“Mä rakastan sua”, Jay kuiskasi. Cole sipaisi nuoremman hiukset pois silmiltä ja hymyili.

“Niin mäki sua”, hän vastasi ja suuteli Jayta syvään.

“Olet kaunis”, Cole sanoi hiljaa, kun he irtaantuivat toisistaan. Hän katseli toisen kiihotuksesta punoittavia kasvoja. Cole naurahti ja suukotti toista uudelleen. Jay puolestaan uppoutui tuijottamaan Colen syvän ruskeita silmiä. Hän oli aina pitänyt niitä viehättävinä.

“Mitä?” Cole kuiskasi matalasti, sillä Jay ei tuntunut saavan katsettaan pois hänen silmistään. Jay havahtui ja pudisti päätään hieman.

“Ei mitään… Sinäkin olet kaunis… Komea oikeastaan..” Jay sanoi ja silitti miehen hiestä kosteita hiuksia. Cole hymähti.

“Väistätkö vähän?” Cole pyysi ja katsoi nopeasti alaspäin. Jay ymmärsi yskän, pahoitteli ja vaihtoi asentoaan, jotta Cole pystyi ottamaan käytetyn kondomin pois. Cole heitti suojan takapenkillä roskakorin virkaa toimittavaan muovipussiin. Jay katseli miehen toimia hymyillen. Hänestä oli huvittavaa, kuinka Colen auto oli ulkoa niin siisti ja huoliteltu, mutta sisältä täysi kaatopaikka. Auton kunto kuvasti myös jollain tavalla miestä itseään: ulkokuori ei pettänyt. Cole oli komea mies, ei siinä mutta pään sisällä vallitsi kaaos. Siksi Jay piti Colesta niin paljon. Aina oli olemassa jokin asia, joka miehessä yllätti.

Cole kohottautui hieman ylöspäin ja vetäisi housut takaisin jalkaansa. Jay palasi istumaan Colen syliin, sivuttain tällä kertaa. Jay nojautui niin lähelle toista kuin vain ikinä pystyi. Cole kaivoi housujensa taskusta sytkärin ja savukeaskin, ja raotti kuskin puoleista ikkunaa. Yleensä hän ei polttanut autossa mutta nyt hän ei halunnut poistua Jayn syleilystä. Cole sytytti tupakan ja antoi savun täyttää keuhkonsa. Hän piti kättään ulkona ikkunasta, jotta kaikki savu ei tulisi suoraan sisälle.

“Cole?”

“Hmm?”

“Voisitko sä lopettaa ton? Kokonaan…”

“Ehkä joku päivä. Se on vaan paha tapa… Anteeksi.” Cole tiesi, ettei Jay pitänyt siitä, että hän poltti. Hän huokaisi ja puhalsi savua ilmaan. Auringonlasku oli vaihtunut yön hämärään.

Cole piirsi vapaalla kädellään kuvioita Jayn paljaaseen selkään. Alkoi sataa ja pisarat rummuttivat auton kattoa. Valtatien autot lipuivat ohi. Jay seurasi niitä väsyneesti hetken, mutta nukahti pian Colen syleilyyn. Vanhempi mies painoi suukon nuoremman otsalle hymyillen. Cole vetäisi tupakastaan viimeiset savut ja heitti tumpin ulos raollaan olevasta ikkunasta. Cole painoi itsensä lähemmäksi Jayn lämmintä mutta alastonta kehoa ja silitti toisella kädellään tuon kauniita, punertavia hiuksia. Hän sääti auton lämmitystä hieman kovemmalle ja hiljensi musiikkia. Tässä oli hyvä olla.

Ja siihen he jäivät.

Heillä ei ollut enää mitään kiirettä.


End file.
